Memoirs of Ogata Yamato
by oolfloo
Summary: Gokusen 3 from Yamato's POV. Just because he doesn't say much doesn't mean that he has nothing to say.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story! It's basically Gokusen 3 from Yamato's point of view. Words in bold are taken from the drama script itself (or rather, its English subtitles).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen or its characters**

* * *

Today is the first day of school. The first day of what is most probably going to be a long, painful and excruciating year. Which is a bit of a pity, since I would have liked to relax for a bit in my final year. But I have no such luxury – all because of a mutt named Kazama Ren.

I stare at the human skunk in pure hatred. Sometimes I wonder how such a handsome face (just because I hate him doesn't mean that I'm blind) can be so fucking irritating. I want to hit him, I really do. I can't wait for the day that I wipe that smug look from his stupid face.

Why don't I? You ask. Honjo and Kamiya asked me the same thing too.

The thing is, I'm not afraid of hitting him; but I'm slightly worried about what will happen _after_ I hit him. Will he drop out of school? He might. I heard that he's an orphan. He probably gets to do whatever he wants, without parents to dictate his every move. Random, but I wonder what he eats at night. _'Wait, what the hell am I thinking about that for?' _As disgusting as the human skunk is, I can see that his sidekicks care a lot for him. Well, maybe not as much as my sidekicks, because those two are the awesomest friends in the world (though I will never admit it aloud, even in a million years); but still, a great deal.

Anyway, back to the question. You see, I don't really care about him dropping out of school or even getting his ass thrown into prison. The only thing I'm concerned with is my conscience. Do I really want to be directly responsible for someone being expelled or becoming a drop-out?

I lost a really good friend once, when I was in middle school. He got expelled for stealing. He kept telling the teachers that he didn't do it, but no one believed him. Once he was expelled, however, he changed into a totally different person. I mean, I might have understood it, if I was his classmate. Seeing me might have triggered unpleasant memories of his expulsion… except that I wasn't his classmate. I wasn't even his schoolmate. He was two years my senior. He was in high school, whereas I was in middle school. We were neighbours for a short while back when we were kids – that was how I know him. After he got expelled, he wouldn't hang out with us (me and a few kids from the same neighbourhood); and when we tried to look him up once, he even threatened to hit us. I left him alone from then on, not because I was afraid of getting hit; but because I knew that my friendship was not wanted anymore. It hurt like a bitch, too. Goda was one of the first people I could relate to. I have always been a troublemaker, I don't know, probably since I could walk. All the adults I saw around me were different. They were rule-abiding citizens, always eager to please everyone – their spouses, friends, family, employers, etc – even if those people in question were total idiots. Somehow, I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't belong to this concept of 'adulthood'.

Then came Goda. He was like an older brother to me. He was a troublemaker too; a 'delinquent', he said. As opposed to me, however, he wasn't afraid of the future or about approaching adulthood. He had his own dreams and ideas of the kind of man he wanted to be. Near our houses there was a _senbei_ shop owned by a grouchy old man. He yelled at everyone and anyone – men, women, boys, girls, babies, dogs, cats – you name it. No one took it to heart though, because he was a 'war-worn veteran soldier'. Our parents told us that the old man had gone through enough suffering in the past, so he was entitled to live the rest of his life as he sees fit.

Goda's dream was to be that grouchy old man. Not the part about going to war or selling _senbei_, mind you. His dream was to open a business. A fully-owned business, so that he wouldn't have holier-than-thou superiors breathing down his neck or greedy business partners stabbing him in the back. 'And then I can yell at whomever I want, because I'll be the boss!' That was old Goda's catchphrase.

Sadly, all of that changed after the expulsion. His entire demeanour took a turn for the worse. He left home without telling his parents, started mixing with the wrong crowd, got drunk every other night (he was still underage then), and just generally became an empty lowlife.

I always act like I don't really care about being expelled in front of my friends, but deep inside I'm terrified to bits. I still don't know how to be an adult or what I want to do in the future, but I do know what I don't want to be. I don't want to be another Goda.

Back in the present, I hear someone entering the classroom. The delinquent inside of me smirked in glee. For now, skunk-head and I have a common enemy. The homeroom teacher.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! And yes, I kind of deviated from the actual storyline with regards to Goda, but don't worry, it will work perfectly when we get there! J**


	2. Chapter 2

The _thing_ that came in looks more like an overgrown monkey in a tracksuit than a human being, not to mention a teacher. And that hair – oh god, how do I describe that hair?!

Well, I know one thing for sure. From the highest point of his permed hairdo to the soles of his white tennis shoes – it's game over for this monkey. God knows I'm going to get violent real soon if I continue to look at this creature.

He introduces himself as Sawatari, and tells us that he's the Head Teacher. Huh, that's weird. Head Teachers normally don't teach, and especially not delinquent classes like 3-D. A delightful realisation pops up in my mind. After being here for three years, I know the politics of Akadou Gakuen from the inside out. The only reason why the Head Teacher would voluntarily be standing here is that the Chairman offered him the job with the condition of him getting 3-D under control.

**"Take your seats."** He said with a forced smile. No one moved a muscle. I've got a feeling that everyone is still reeling from the shock of his hairstyle. Or maybe that's just me?

**"TAKE YOUR SEATS!"** He yelled, this time with his dead fish eyes bulging out at us.

Normally, we would have reacted by now. Maybe it's due to the fact that he's the Head Teacher; but my classmates gradually sat down, including human skunk. I remain half-standing, half-leaning against the pillar. _'Take_ _that__, you fake wannabe.'_ I shot skunk-head a smug look.

_'Oh, look at me, I'm half-standing up when the teacher asks me to sit down. I'm such a badass.' _I can see the sarcasm in skunk-head's eyes.

Touché, I thought, but I ignored him. The Head Teacher is giving some passionate speech about how important our final year is and that he will be teaching us how to treasure it. And lastly – man, I can't believe this – he ended the speech with "let us sweat from our hearts together!"

I laughed silently (I seldom laugh out loud, by the way, because it makes me look like a dork; and I don't do dorkiness). This Head Teacher is making it too easy for me. True to my prediction, I don't even have to get up before he is kicked out of the classroom in a not too gentle manner by my classmates.

I hope the Chairman fires him.

* * *

Sadly for me, it seems like the Head Teacher somehow managed to stay another day. I saw him walk around the school compound with a young female teacher this morning, but I didn't pay her much attention. I wonder how the Head Teacher managed to convince the Chairman to let him stay. The Chairman – or rather, Chairwoman – is one of the most demanding person that I know of. I mean, she even fired the principal! How many schools do you know operate without a principal? I wonder if the Head Teacher slept with her to keep his job? Eww, okay, bad thought. Bad, bad thought. Now I know what to think about if I get an unfortunate erection. Actually, no. It might scar me so much that I won't be able to get it up for the rest of my life. Okay, stop thinking about sex.

The door slides open.

Oh, it's the female teacher that I saw earlier. It seems like she changed before coming into our classroom though. She was wearing a grey office suit this morning; but now she's sporting a red jersey, similar to the one the Head Teacher was wearing yesterday. I wonder if she is acting on his advice. Personally, I don't think Head Teacher should be giving anyone any fashion advice. Ever. Ever. Ever. The reminder of his 'fluffy' hair still gives me a shudder.

I look down on my desk, pretending not to notice her; but all the while watching her out of the corner of my eyes. I'm interested to know why she consented to taking over our class.

**"Minna, ohayo!"** She greets us with a surprisingly strong voice. There isn't a single trace of nervousness in her voice, as opposed to the Head Teacher's not very well-hidden nervousness yesterday. Her tone isn't threatening or anything, but perhaps the rest of my classmates also heard the confidence in her voice; because they stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Yes, that is the _best_ you can hope for from 3-D – to listen to you sullenly. Note that I said 'listen', not 'obey'. The latter… well, that will probably never happen.

**"As of today, I'm your new homeroom teacher. My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko. My specialty is maths, my nickname is Yankumi; and coincidentally I'm single. Yoroshiku ne!"** She smiles at us.

I snorted. So is this the Chairman's new tactic? To smother us with kindness? Or does she think that we won't bully a female teacher? Regardless of what her intentions may be, I'm sure that it's not going to work any time within this century.

Somewhere in my field of vision I see Honjo grabbing a classmate out of his seat by the collar. I sighed. The truth is, Honjo can't fight for shits. He's just throwing his weight around because he knows that I will back him up. Nevertheless, ore-sama (**A/N: 'the almighty me'**) is not in the mood to settle his little squabble today.

**"Don't fuck with me!"** Honjo yells roughly.

**"Hey, but this is my seat!"** The other boy explains to him.

**"I want to sit here though!"** Honjo narrows his eyes at him.

**"Do it! Do it!"** Kamiya hoots from a corner, clearly wanting to see some action going on.

**"Do it?"** The other boy asks incredulously, with a 'do I look stupid' glance. All of our classmates know that no one gets away with opposing me or my sidekicks. Well, except for skunk-head and his sidekicks, but that's another complicated matter altogether.

**"I said get out of here!"** Honjo repeats himself forcefully. He is about to swing the first punch when I interrupt.

**"HONJO!"**

The entire class quietens down immediately.

I roll my eyes. Seriously, the way these people act, you would think that I'm going to eat them up or something.

**"Let it go."** I say as 'friendly' as I can. I even managed a tiny smile, although I suspect that it must look a little awkward from misuse. But like I said, I don't really want to make a scene today. I didn't sleep well last night (probably having nightmares from the Head Teacher's hairstyle), and I would prefer to not get out of my seat for the rest of the day. Not for Honjo, not for human skunk, and not for Yamaguchi whats-her-name.

Honjo sulks visibly, but releases the boy he was holding and takes the seat behind me. Even then, however, everyone's gazes were still fixed on me; as if expecting some sort of 'follow-up'. I bristle in anger. Just because I'm the leader of this class doesn't mean that I'm going to beat my classmates up for no apparent reason!

**"What are you looking at?"** I growl dangerously. Everyone looks away hastily and go back to what they were doing, albeit at a much lower volume than before. I stretch my neck tiredly and try to search for the comfortable posture I was in before I was forced to get up.

I can feel Yamaguchi's eyes on me. _'Yay for you, so you've found the leader. I simply can't wait until you try to talk to me about my family and grades and future career options!'_ I thought dryly.

At that very moment, the door slides open with a deafening bang. I don't even need to look up to see who's here. There is only one person in the world that opens the door with such excessive force. Such an attention-seeking whore.

**"Ah, we're here!"** As usual, his booming voice accompanies his presence.

**"Morning!"** Everyone in class stands up to welcome him. Ugh, skunk-head must be basking in all the attention that he's getting now. Makes me wonder if he gets wet dreams from people fawning all over him. Okay, Yamato, seriously, stop thinking about sex.

_'What the fuck?'_ I can't believe Akatsuki just fucking _saluted_ that skunk-head! I mean, there is nothing – I repeat, nothing – worth respecting about human skunk. How gullible can these people be?

**"You're here early!"** Some idiot greets him cheerfully. I seethe in anger. The school bell rang 30 minutes ago, for goodness sake! Okay, so maybe it's not the clock that I'm conscious about. It annoys me that skunk-head seems to be the more 'popular' leader among our classmates. They fear me, but they actually like skunk-head. Thank God that delinquent classes don't believe in elections or democracy, or I'd lose for sure.

Great. Just great. The first thing skunk-head does after sitting down, is to flash me that smug face of his. Why is the whole world so keen on picking a fight with me today?!

**"Hey, you three, are you tardy?"** Yamaguchi asks in a cutesy voice that makes me want to barf. She definitely cannot pull off the cute character.

**"Akatsuki-kun,"** Skunk-head dawdles in a bored voice. **"who is this?"**

_'How stupid can you be?'_ I think to myself. _'As if our class is just teeming with visitors every other day.' _

There's Akatsuki with his stupid salute again. **"Our new homeroom teacher."**

**"I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko. My nickname is Yankumi. Nice to meet you." **Well, this new teacher sure is persistent.

They threw her a careless glance, before Kura deliberately starts a conversation with his two friends. **"So, I was thinking, the new teacher Takano is seriously cute!"**

Ichi laughs and stands up. **"I go for the nice bodies like Nurse Sakura." **He gestures with his body in what is supposed to be a 'sexy pose'. I have to resist the urge to puke at the sight.

Skunk-head grins and gave him a 'way to go' sign with his fingers. So, skunk-head likes curvy girls, huh? I file the information in my head for future reference. What?! I'm sure it will be useful… in some way.

**"Let's play cards." **Kura suggests. **"I won't lose today!" **I snort internally. That guy sure is thick, if he still hasn't realise that skunk-head cheats in every game. To be fair, skunk-head's moves are pretty subtle, and he occasionally lets the others win to throw off suspicion; but you simply can't miss it if you watch him closely enough. And no, I'm not obsessed with the human skunk. I'm just studying my enemy's tactics. That's all.

Surprisingly, the new teacher actually butts in instead of pretending not to see them. **"This is for break time, okay?" **She says, keeping the stack of cards into her pocket.

**"Hey, that's mine. Give it back." **Kura says with a frown. I, too, watch her closely. Don't tell me, she's a newbie…? She doesn't look _that_ young though, so that doesn't make any sense. However, experienced teachers usually know enough to leave us alone as long as our fists are not in contact with someone else's face.

**"I'll just hold onto it for you."** Yamaguchi explains matter-of-factly, as if she's speaking to a primary schooler.

**"I said give it back." **Kura's voice hardens a notch. That's it, this Yamaguchi is done for. I wouldn't mind having her around to observe for a few more days, but I guess it's inevitable. Moreover, it's better to let skunk-head and his gang to get their hands dirty than me.

When Yamaguchi made no move to return the cards, Kura swings a clumsy fist at her (probably intending to push her away rather than punch her?); but… ends up tripping head-first onto the floor. The whole class – except for skunk-head and I – jump onto their feet in shock.

**"100 yen!"** Yamaguchi exclaims in a too-innocent voice.

The rest of the class release their breaths in unison. I'm not so easily convinced, though. Despite our enmity (or rather, _because _of our enmity), I actually know the three of them exceptionally well. I know all their strengths and weaknesses, and I know for a fact that Kura is not a weak fighter. He's a lot weaker than Ren, but still slightly stronger than Ichi. And no matter what his fighting skills are, he just isn't the type to face-plant onto the ground just because he tripped.

I gaze at Yamaguchi and Kura contemplatively. What really happened just now? Did Kura really trip? Well, there's always a _tiny_ possibility that he was caught by surprise and lost his balance, of course… but…

**"Don't get cocky." **My attention is caught by Kura now trying to grab Yamaguchi's arm. However, Yamaguchi catches his hand in mid-air. I watch as Kura attempts to slam her hand down to no avail. Their joined hands struggle in the air for a few seconds, before Yamaguchi forcefully lowers Kura's hand.

**"You have to take care of your money." **She said kindly, before moving on as if nothing has happened. **"Alright, everyone, take your seats. I'm going to take attendance."**

I look around the room. Did no one see that arm-wrestling? Something is definitely off with this teacher. I review the facts that I know – she is a young, female, seemingly defenceless teacher that the Chairman has allowed to take over our class, she doesn't seem too bothered by our hostile appearances or violent outbursts, she's not afraid of confiscating Kura's playing cards; and lastly, she seems to be at least as strong as Kura, if not stronger. I brood in discontent. I don't like not knowing about the people around me.

**"Ow, ow, my Achilles!"** Again, Kura's pathetic wails jolt me out of my reverie.

**"How lame." **I hear twin sniggers from my two sides.

**"Who said that?" **Ichi responds immediately, clearly displeased with anyone trying to put his fellow sidekick down. That's skunk-head sidekicks for you, by the way. As opposed to my sidekicks who are always trying to pick a fight, that fellow's sidekicks only reacts in defence. I guess our sidekicks mirror their leader's tendencies? Skunk-head doesn't really initiates fights as well, which is how I know for sure that I'm stronger than him. I mean, no self-respecting delinquent would avoid a fight if he knows that he's going to win, right? Actually now that I think about it, I should probably take a piece of my own advice and get that fight with skunk-head underway soon.

I stare at skunk-head from across the room as our sidekicks starts shoving each other, with our classmates cheering them on. His challenging gaze meets mine without flinching, mirroring the same determination in my eyes. We both know then – the time has come.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hasn't Ren been getting carried away lately?"** Honjo asks casually as I gathered the darts in our afterschool 'club house'. His question almost made me freeze in my tracks, but I recovered in time and just shrugged it off.

**"Isn't it time to put him in his proper place?"** Kamiya adds. It's obvious that they're trying to gauge my response. I feel a flash of annoyance. I'm the one doing the fighting, so I'llbe the one to decide _when_ it's time! Plus, I know for a fact that it's Kura that they currently are pissed at, not Skunk-Head personally – so why are they trying to make _me_ take it out on _him_?

**"Maybe."** I said noncommittally, launching the darts at the board. Bullseye_._ I take a deep breath and remind myself that they're not totally in the wrong. Skunk-Head is Kura's _leader_ (just thinking about that word leaves a sour taste in my mouth), and therefore he deserves all the blame that is currently being bestowed on his person. Seriously, why am I being so goddamn _protective _of Skunk-Head?

**"It seems like he thinks he's stronger than Yamato."** Honjo's voice jolts me out of my reverie.

My jaw clenched in determination upon hearing the slight trace of doubt in Honjo's voice. **"No way. I would definitely win." **

* * *

That night, I was just making my way home, minding my own business; when I heard a shrill scream. **"Someone help!" **I glance around nervously, hoping that it's not my help that is being sought. It's not that I don't want to help per se, but when someone like me tries to help; we always end up getting into trouble. As such, I have learnt to keep my nose out of other people's businesses. I hasten my steps in order to get out of this area as soon as possible.

**"Get out of the way, old man!"** A familiar voice made me stop in my tracks and search for the sharp contrast of red and purple. What is Skunk-Head doing here? I feel a pool of dread beginning to stir in my insides. He has nothing to do with the scream… does he?

At that exact moment, Skunk-Head turned his head and locked his eyes with mine. I felt all the breath being knocked out of me, as if he had actually landed a punch to my gut. Why does he look so guilty? It can't be! I can't believe it – here I am, trying my best not to get him expelled; and he goes and pull a stunt like this?

I gaze at his retreating figure until he disappeared into the night. For some unknown reason, the thought that Skunk-Head may be involved in some dodgy dealings chills me to the bone.

* * *

The next day, I deliberately plant myself in Skunk-Head's seat.

Honjo nudges me when they arrive. He's making a lot less noise with the door today. I smirk. It seems like someone is nervous about showing his face huh? Perhaps he thinks that I've told the entire class about where he was last night. **"What?"** I ask innocently when he approaches me.

**"Let's sort out once and for all who heads Akadou."** Ren's voice is resigned, as if it's something that is being forced upon him

I stood up to look at him in the eye. So, he's actually trying to silence me? I can't believe he trusts me so little! Our enmity is one thing, but I would never – NEVER – betray a fellow delinquent! Moreover, who does he expect me to tattletale to? Sawatari? Yamaguchi? The police? Oh, Ren, you fucking idiot. Why did you have to disturb this tiny peace that we were having? **"You want a one-on-one with me?"** My voice came out a lot rougher than intended.

**"Yeah."** His voice is teasing. I know him well enough to know that that it's his way of hiding his nervousness.

I cross my fingers and hope that I will not regret my decision today. **"Sounds good to me. Let's do it."**

Upon hearing my answer, I saw _something _flash in Skunk-Head's eyes. It was too quick for me to decipher what it was. Fear? Confidence? Hesitation? Anger?

**"After school, come to Shirokin park."** Skunk-Head managed to say, before our conversation is interrupted by the teacher's entrance.

**"Good morning! Everyone take your seats!" **Yamaguchi is her chirping self as usual. I really don't know where she gets all her energy.** "You guys, what are you doing? Take your seats." **

The door slides open. **"Head Teacher?"** Yamaguchi says questioningly. Everyone except Skunk-Head and I turns to face the monkey.

**"Kazama, come with us for a bit." **That definitely caught both our attentions.

**"Huh?" **I have to applaud him. Skunk-Head actually sounds like he doesn't know what's happening.

**"Don't argue, just come." **Monkey Head Teacher repeated.

**"What's going on?"** Yamaguchi came to join in the conversation, looking between Skunk-Head and Monkey Head Teacher uncertainly.

**"The police want to talk to Kazama about the serial muggings." **

My stomach drops.

* * *

The wait is killing me on the inside. No, I'm not concerned about him, of course. I just… Okay, fine, I'm just the _tiniest_ bit worried. My (non) anxiety is interrupted by Ren rushing into the classroom and beginning to throw all his things into his school bag. No, it can't be…

**"Wait, Kazama! Don't leave. Just calm down." **For once, I'm agreeing with a teacher. Calm down, Ren.

**"I'd be fine with expulsion if they like." **What?!

**"Don't even joke about that."** Again, I agree whole-heartedly with Yamaguchi. Is this going to be a trend? **"Anyway, don't leave. I'll persuade the chairman."** She? Persuade the Chairman? As much as I wish that she is telling the truth; that will never happen in a million years. Well, to be fair, I don't expect much from a teacher anyway. Odds are that she's just putting a show to convince us that she cares, and is probably conspiring with the Chairman and the Head Monkey behind our backs. I've seen plenty of teachers like her.

**"I don't believe in what a teacher says."** Skunk-head echoes my opinion aloud. However, I can hear just the tiniest amount of hope in his voice. He wants to trust her, he really does; but he's afraid of being betrayed again. Aren't we all? We've tried to trust the adults around us again and again, but all we've got in return is disappointment after disappointment, betrayal after betrayal.

**"Hey, why don't you just leave him alone?"** Kura stands up to stop Yamaguchi from going after Ren.

**"What can teachers do?"** Ichi spits bitterly.

**"Why?"** Yamaguchi asks. **"Why can you all still be smiling?"** This time, I don't even bother hiding it. I sat up straight to look at her. **"A comrade who didn't do anything wrong was just suspended!"**

**"Comrade? We happen to be in the same class, that's all."** I say deliberately. And sadly, it's not totally false either. I do think that none of our classmates actually care for Skunk-Head (or me, if our situations were reversed).

**"Even so, don't you feel anything? Don't you think anything of it?" **She looks at us with such pain in her eyes that I'm half-afraid that she's going to burst into tears.

**"Not really."** Kamiya snickered carefreely. Of course he doesn't care. With Ren gone, he can quash Kura like an insignificant bug without any fear of repercussions.

**"It happens a lot."** Honjo sounds a little too happy for my tastes as well. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them; but they can lack perspective at times. I bet you Honjo is not thinking of anything beyond the short-term gratification of shoving this in Kura or Ichi's face.

**"That guy was falsely accused and then tossed out! Don't you think it's wrong?!" **Gosh, is Yamaguchi still going on with her speech?

**"Man, she's fired up!"** A random classmate pipe up in a teasing voice. I feel slightly sorry for Yamaguchi, even though I was thinking along the same lines.

**"Why not rebel at a time like this!" **There, she said it. I can't believe it. She said it. _'Rebel'_. It was a forbidden word, of sorts. Teachers don't like to say _that word_ in front of us. I'm not sure why exactly, but it must be the same reason why you're not supposed to say the word 'ghost' in a haunted area or 'rat' in an infested place. And to think that she threw _that word_ back at us! My opinion of Yamaguchi increase by 0.01%.

**"Quit with the sermon already!"** Kura yells. I bet _that word_ unnerved him. He had not expected her to say that.

**"Whatever we say won't change anything."** No one missed the sadness in Ichi's voice.

**"It's not like you damn teachers ever listen to what we say anyway." **We all know that Kura's anger is being misdirected. His real angst lies in his own helplessness.

**"Is that why you're telling me to drop it?"** Damn, she's got a point. If only my hatred towards teachers didn't run so deep…

**"Oh, by the way, he was near the Shirokin tunnel at the time of the incident."** I interject before I can stop myself. _'Idiot, why did you say that?'_ I mentally smack my big mouth. _'What's gotten into you?'_ I've never voluntarily spoke to a teacher. NEVER.

**"Huh?" **I can feel Yamaguchi – and the rest of our classmates' – eyes on me.

I guess I have no choice but to play the part of a heartless rival. **"I saw him with my own eyes." **

**"Really?" **How many times does she want me to repeat it?What does she want me to do, swear on my grandmother's grave?

**"Yeah." **Father Delinquent, forgive me, for I have sinned.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I'm actually finding it quite hard to proceed with this story, as I actually have to sit down and transcribe almost every other conversation in the drama. As such, I'm taking an indefinite hiatus from this project (SO SORRY!).**

**HOWEVER, I do have a new story in the works. It is not Ren/Yamato, but it's also a Gokusen story and a yaoi pairing.**

Once again, I'm really sorry; and I hope that you will enjoy the new story!


End file.
